Jo and I
by kidfromsix
Summary: Ten years after Gale and Johanna marry, she finds that she must confront her past, a trip back to District seven provides the challange Johanna dreads. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think. This story is a follow-up to "Lost and Found"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Jo and I Ten Years After**

The crickets were chirping and the evening was warm with just a hit of a breeze blowing through the trees. Johanna and I were sitting in the porch swing my arm around her shoulder just reflecting. Stormy was off on a sleepover with one of her friends, so it meant that tonight we would have the house to ourselves.

"Hard to believe it's been ten years now Jo," I said quietly, "Guess we made the right choice to stick together, or was I wrong?"

Johanna turned to me and bent her head to kiss me.

"No silly, why do you ask that, fishing for complements are we?"

I squeezed her and grinned, "No actually something happened at work today that got me to thinking."

Sitting up a little, she asked, "What happened at work?"

"You remember Channon the woman who married that guy over in District resources, Alron is his name I think."

"Yeah, didn't they get married a week after we did," replied Jo as she mussed my hair.

"They're calling it quits, just like that," I said with a shrug, "It got me to thinking about us and the stormy time we went through in the beginning."

Johanna remained quiet for a moment as if thinking about something, then with a touch of alarm in her voice said, "Are you suggesting we do the same?"

I looked at her and in an alarmed voice replied, "What? Good God no, no I was thinking that with all the trouble we went through we've stuck it out, and from what I can tell, our love has just grown stronger."

I reached over and squeezed her close, pressing my lips to hers for a long passionate moment, then whispering, "Jo I love you now more than I ever have, we've made a good life together, I've got my Jo and Stormy, my family I could ask for nothing more."

We cuddled for a few moments then she asked, "Last week when I was at Annie's she asked me about Katniss and Peeta."

With irritation in my voice, I said, "I told you that Maysilee told me that she and Peeta have all but cut themselves off from the rest of the "world," Haymitch confirms it."

"Considering the fact that you two used to be so close don't you have even the slightest interest to see her again," inquired Johanna.

I knew what she was up to, when Jo gets bored, she likes to goad me to try and get a reaction, but I wasn't falling for the bait this time.

"Look Jo," I calmly replied, "I've told you a million times, sure, Katniss and I were in love, or at least I thought so, but things changed, I had one small hope after we rescued her along with Bee Tee and the others after the Quarter Quell we could re-ignite the old spark, but fate had other plans, plans that as far as I'm concerned worked out for the best, I got you, and to be perfectly honest, there were a lot of things I started to see in her I didn't care for, then when she went off the deep end blaming me for Primm's death…Well, that just confirmed what I had suspected, look Jo, it's been too long, too much water under the bridge, I'm sitting with the only love of my life right now, and since it's obvious you need further proof, I think it's time we go upstairs."

Jo got what she had been seeking, but it was true, fate had decreed my life with Katniss was not to be, but I know now I got the better of the deal.

A few days later I received a call from my mom about what the rest of my family was up to, "I've got a few days off son," said mom, "I was thinking of stopping by and visiting, it's been awhile since I've seen you and Jo, plus my favorite granddaughter."

"So how is everybody," I asked.

"Vic's still with weapons development in 13, he told me they are talking about a promotion, but he tells me he's got too much to do now, but maybe if they offer a big increase in salary.

Posy will be starting college this coming fall."

"Does she still want to be a doctor?" I asked.

"Oh yes, that's all she talks about, however she did tell me she want's to see you guys before school starts."

"Tell her we eagerly await her visit, Jo especially," I replied

"Rory told me he talked with you a couple weeks ago, so you know what he's up to."

"Yeah I ran into him over at District resources, both of us were in a hurry so we didn't get a whole lot of time to talk, but he mentioned the possibility of some sort of a re-union, so I guess we'll see on that," I replied.

Having said all there was to say, we wished each other well and hung up. I certainly hoped we could arrange a family get-together, my family had become Jo's, having lost her's to the murderous Snow regime; Johanna had become practically a big sister to Posy.

Whenever they got together, they became as thick as thieves. I still wonder what really went on that summer when Posy turned sixteen and she and Jo spent a week at Annie's, whenever the subject comes up all I get is a lot of giggling from my sister, and Stormy. Jo wont say a word other than a sly smile. Annie won't say a thing either, and Daniel gets scared and blows me off with, "Mom will kill me if I tell." So the mystery remains, although I suspect it was mostly running around naked on the beach.

**One Month Later**

Someone over my head must have figured I didn't have enough to do, or in a convoluted way figured I needed a trip. I received word today that there was a situation out in district seven that required my attention, and "Oh by the way, you can take your family." Further inquiry revealed that they were getting a lot done out there with limited resources, glowing reports were coming out of there, and your's truly was requested to go up there and check it out. That evening at supper looking at nobody in particular, I said in a low voice, "Wonder what they're doing up in your old district?"

"I dunno," Jo replied, "And I don't much care, why?"

"They want me to go up there, to check things out, seems someone is making waves by doing something right, it's got District admin in a tizzy as things like that generally do, anyway they tell me I can take you and Stormy, feel like a change of scene?" Her mood changed in a heartbeat,

"I don't know," she said with much hesitation, I might just pass, it's been so long now, too many ghosts and bad memories, I-I-don't know…Let me think about it."

"Well I have to let the travel office know by tomorrow, so they can arrange the tickets."

"Damn it, Gale," she snapped, I said I'd let you know." Running her hands through her spiky hair she spoke with extreme annoyance, "I don't need this right now, I'll let you know."

I knew better than to press her so I went back to eating saying nothing more, later that night as we crawled into bed, I took her in my arms and softly said,

"I'm sorry for upsetting you like that Jo, it's a long trip up there, I thought we could all use a little get-a-way, but I'll tell the travel office just reserve one round trip ticket ok?"

She didn't say anything, so we kissed each other good night and I turned out the light. Sometime between then and morning I thought I heard sobbing, but I thought it must have been a dream, and quickly fell back to sleep. In the morning Jo was very pensive and quiet, I did nothing to aggravate her, and was preparing to leave for work, right after kissing her goodbye, she looked at the floor and quietly said, "Get three tickets," then turned and went upstairs.

Her behavior bothered me all day, I knew she held a lot of unresolved feelings inside her, but I had no idea this trip thing was tearing her up so badly. When I returned home that evening, Stormy met me at the door looking sad, "Mommy's crying," was all she said. I was up the stairs like a shot right into the bedroom.

Jo was lying on the bed quietly sobbing; I lay down beside her and took her in my arms.

"Oh Jo, don't cry I didn't mean for this to upset you If I had my way, I wouldn't go at all but I have no choice." I hugged her as hard as I could, my wife was hurting and I couldn't make it stop. Slowly she stopped crying and sniffed,

"I'll be all right, I knew this was going to come sooner or later I've only been fooling myself that I could go the rest of my life and never go back. Actually, I need this, but it's like having a bad toothache, you know you need to see the dentist, but you have to force yourself to go.

She then hugged me tightly, "Stormy has been asking me lately where I'm from and what it was like where I lived, I knew that sooner or later I'd have to go back, so I guess I suck it up and we go,"

Since Stormy would be missing school, her teacher gave her several assignments as well as a report to turn in on District 7.

"Actually I was planning on assigning the whole class to turn in reports on the various districts Stormy will have the advantage of actually visiting one, so I'll be expecting an exceptional report." we were informed by her teacher. With our missions firmly ingrained in our minds we boarded the train that would take us to one of the few districts I had never visited. I thought perhaps the train trip back to seven would bother her, but she spent most of the time with Stormy looking out the window pointing out things in the distance. After a day on the train, I asked her,

"How are you doing?" Giving me a faint smile, she replied, "Better than I expected, but we're not back at seven yet."

The two nights we slept on the train seemed to pass easily enough for her, we sat in our private room and only exited to take our meals, the train was only half full, this wasn't the time of year when people traveled, so it was just people like me on business, or heading back home. Late on the last night after we had put Stormy to bed, Jo and I went to the lounge car for a drink there was a man sitting nearby that kept staring at Jo, I was about to say something when he got up and came over and sat down next to us. Johanna glared at him until he spoke.

"You're Johanna Mason aren't you?" He asked. Looking perturbed, she responded with,

"What is it you want?" The man swallowed and offered his hand,

"I apologize for disturbing you ma'am, but my name is Weston Marks, I stood in in that square and watched as you were called, we were all praying for you Johanna, the next year my girlfriend was reaped, she came home in one of those cheap caskets so many of our people returned home in. You were her hero Johanna, she believed that if you could do it so could she, but what those animals did to her wasn't right…It wasn't right." Then his face brightened a bit as he continued.

"I've never forgotten her, never married, she still lives in my heart. Everyone says it was that girl from twelve that got things rolling, but I know it was you; you showed them what we're made of out here in seven."

Jo smiled and touched the mans arm.

"I'm glad you remember me Mr. Marks," she said with kindness in her voice, "Are you returning home to seven?" He nodded, "I'm on my way home from a business trip, buying equipment for one of the larger sawmills up that way."

"How's District doing these days," I asked.

Turning to me he replied, "Oh just wonderful, we're finally getting all the modern equipment denied us for so many years." He then asked Jo,

"Coming home for good or just a visit?"

"Just a visit," she replied, "Although my family is long dead, I need to bury some ghosts."

Then smiling, he said,

You're in for a surprise Seven's changed so much, you won't recognize it."

Out of curiosity, I asked him,

"How did seven get along right after the rebellion?"

Marks voice became a bit more enthusiastic,

"Oh it was hard at first, don't let anyone kid you, but when we started getting those ex-peacekeepers and capitol labor gangs, we were able to ship more timber and even go into a little farming, something we weren't allowed to do before." He then chuckled, "Oh how we worked our former tormentors, some accused us of working them to death but to us it was only proper justice for all that they had done to us, but they're all dead now, we say let the dead bury the dead, we still remember the sacrifices of those past on remembrance day, but everyone in seven looks to the future nowadays, yes ma'am, for what you started, we only have a bright future to look forward to."

He then got up, "Well thank you both for listening to me, I think you'll be pleased at what seven has become." With that, the turned and exited the car.

I looked at Jo, "So what do you think?"

"I'm glad for seven," she replied, however this doesn't change a thing, Liam, Ivan, Greta, their all dead, I have to finally come to grips with that, I'm hoping this trip will let me do that, to let the past go for good, I've allowed those bitter memories to enslave me all these years, sometimes I feel that Snow is still getting his revenge. When you first asked me if I wanted to return to seven I was scared, fearful of what it might dredge up, but now I know I must do this, not only for my sanity, but for Stormy's as well. You know that day you came home to find me crying upstairs?" I nodded.

"I called Annie and talked to her, she told me to go, told me,

"Jo, you need to put your past to rest, remember them as they were, they wouldn't want it any other way, just as I'm slowly accepting my loss, so should you."

That night as the train gently rocked on its way north, Jo and I cuddled close, embracing our deep love for each other, tomorrow she would return home for better or worse, her past still had claims on her that had to be resolved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Dealing With It**

Arriving at the station in District 7 Jo's first remark was, "I certainly don't remember it looking this way when I left, Marks was right, they have been busy up here."

The station was a beautifully constructed building made from squared cedar and pine logs, expertly landscaped with lots of activity around, trucks and other motorized vehicles moved around the city center causing confusion for my wife.

"Can you believe this?" she said in amazement.

"Looking around I could only reply,

"I was aware a lot of re-building went on after the rebellion, I mean look at where we live, you'd hardly recognize it but this is certainly a good sign."

We made our way over to the hotel where I had reservations, remarking to the clerk on the improvements the District had undergone.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She replied in a giggly voice.

Our room was clean and smelled fresh, although Jo sniffed,

"Looks just like the room I had when I was a tribute."

"I'm not surprised," I chuckled, "All the districts just copied existing capitol designs; it's only been in the last couple of years things have gotten a little more innovative."

Since we were booked into a suite there was a separate bedroom for Stormy, and when I pointed out the full sized walk-in shower to Jo, she just grinned.

"Are you sure this won't be a problem?" I asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Why should it, I take showers all the time at home, besides Annie got me over my fear of water, unless it's spraying directly into my face, I should be all right."

I called the people I was supposed to see and set up a meeting for tomorrow, then the three of us headed down to the street for a little sightseeing.

As we walked up the main street, we came across a beautifully landscaped park with a large stone monument in it containing several bronze plaques on it 's face, the one that caused Jo to gasp read;

"Dedicated to all those who represented District seven in the Hunger Games." Each small plaque contained a name, and dates of when the person was born and when they died, as well as the game they participated in.

Jo pointed to her brother's marker Liam Mason 62nd games then the rest of her family that went and died, her grandfather who returned but at a terrible cost. With tears in her eyes, she looked for her own plaque, "Johanna Mason Victor 69th Games" Beneath that was the districts emblem in gold. Johanna began to openly sob, upsetting Stormy who also began to cry not understanding why her mother was so upset. This really put a damper on the rest of the day, Jo became morose and irritable, I knew she was trying to put on a good "face," but I could tell just being here was starting to take it's toll.

With an indifferent tone to her voice, Johanna announced,

"I'm going back to our room, if you and Stormy want to look around, go ahead, I'm not sure I can deal with this anymore."

Stormy looked at me with a quizzical look, thinking that perhaps she was responsible for Jo's behavior, but I just grimaced, and shrugged, as we followed Johanna back to the hotel. Back in our room, Jo just sat on the couch and stared out the window while Stormy played a video game in her room, I had room service send up some coffee. I sat on the couch with my arms around Jo as she sat cross ways on me.

Trying to apologize, I said, "I'm sorry for bringing you back here, obviously this is affecting you more than both of us thought."

"Stop apologizing for something I agreed to," snapped Jo, "It's my problem I have to deal with it, and don't start getting on me, I could say the same for you, seems to me that your refusal to deal with Katniss qualifies you as well, I appreciate your concern, but just leave me alone and let me deal with my problems in my own way."

I could see what she was up to and there was no way to stop it, other than hang on and ride this out to the end.

"Why are you so concerned about Katniss? From what Finnick told me, you two were always at each other's throat in the "Quell" as I understand it you even threatened to "rip her throat out."

Jo gave me a disgusted look, "People say a lot of things when they're under stress, between trying to stay alive, and worrying about how I was going to get that tracking device out of her arm, I think my attitude towards her was understandable." She had a point.

"So what are you suggesting," I said, "Just go to twelve uninvited, show up at their door and say "Hey Catnip it's me what's happing?"

"Don't be an idiot," she shot back, "It's your problem, you deal with it, I'm trying to deal with mine."

"Let me ask you this," I softly said, as I stroked her hair.

"Are you feeling guilty about loosing your family?"

"I've thought about them every day of my life, you know that, why ask me that now?"

"Because I still think you're at war with something, possibly something inside of yourself," I add. I looked directly into her eyes, "I know you've tried very hard with my family, Posy, Vic, I don't know about Rory, he's his own man always has been since dad died. Look Jo, Vic and Posy love you, they love you very much, however they can never be Sven or Greta, you told me once they took your baby, a little girl I think you told me, you've got a daughter in the other room who is relying on you, a daughter you don't have to worry for the fact that she might be reaped, so what is it Jo, tell me."

She was close to tears, possibly on the verge of collapse.

"They took everything from me," she sobbed, my whole family gone directly or indirectly because of that butcher Snow and his monstrous games, I know it's over but I still wake with dreams that I'm standing in the square and watching as Stormy's name is called, I think to myself it's only a dream, but I can't wake up, it's real Gale, it's as real as it can get. Sometimes I'll see Posy or Vic, it's crazy but I thought that if I came back here perhaps things might be different, but I tell you that since we got here I have that same feeling I had when my brother was reaped, the same feeling I had when they called my name, I'm loosing my mind."

I pulled her close and squeezed her tight, "We'll get through this Jo I promise." We sat wrapped in each other's arms for a long time, finally Jo said in in a faint voice,

"I don't want to end up like Katniss Gale, please don't let me end up like her."

We made a pretense of eating supper, Stormy was even more upset, she knew "mommy" cried and felt bad but didn't know what to do. When I tucked her in that night, she asked me,

"Daddy why is mommy crying and sad?" I looked down at my daughter and replied,

"Long before you were born she lost her family her grandmother, sister and brother, as well as a boy she loved. Their loss has always troubled her but coming here to where she used to live has apparently re-awakened those feelings. We have to help her Stormy; we have to help her get all well again." She then reached up and hugged me.

I didn't sleep well that night, Jo kept waking, tossing and turning, we held each other in our arms until we fell asleep, the next morning I reluctantly left for my meeting, Jo was smiling and claimed she felt better, but I remained unconvinced.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, I think they want me to visit a couple places." We hugged each other, and kissed before I went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Please, Just Make it Better**

After Gale walked out of the door I just sat on the couch for a few minutes trying to decide what to do, Stormy was sitting at the table working on a coloring book, but my mind was a blank, I couldn't decide whether to move forward or backward, all I knew was that I had made a big mistake to come here. I felt a little better after Gale and I had talked last night, at least he now knew what was troubling me, however I think it was the last night I was at Annie's that we talked very late into the night, talked about our hopes and fears. Of course we did this every time I visited, but that last night Annie did something she rarely did, and that was to let her guard down.

"Johanna, one thing that helps me to deal with Finnick's death is to go and sit at the places we enjoyed together; I just let my mind roam free. When your sitting in the places you enjoyed good times with the one you loved, it helps to ease the pain. Sometimes, you can imagine they've just stepped away for a moment, and will be right back."

Before I could reply, she quickly added,

"It can sometimes work the other way as well, before they tore it down I used to visit my old house and just walk through it remembering the day I dressed and got ready for the reaping, I even went back to the square where we all had to go to hear them call out the names. Of course it's all gone now, I don't know, maybe it's a bad thing. The last time I went, I just stood in the same spot I stood in when they called my name, I remembered every detail, them I laughed because I was still here, I outlasted them all."

When she told me that I thought to myself,

"She outlasted them, but at what price? Both of us knew we were damaged beyond repair, had we really outlasted "them?" I wasn't so sure about that. I felt so bad for Annie; all she had was her son, someone to remind her everyday of her life about her husband and their very brief marriage. Whatever the case, Annie was my friend, and I had made a promise to Finnick to take care of and protect her.

I sat on the couch for the longest time not saying a word…Thinking, thinking of my husband and our daughter, and the life we had together. We started out opposites and in the end discovered, we were more alike than we could ever have imagined. It was rough at first, "How many times were we ready to call it quits?" Then that incident with Posy, when some ex-peacekeepers kidnapped her. It was then I realized Gale was just as protective and ruthless as I was, maybe even more so. Then there was that time he let down his guard and told me what they were doing with any ex-peacekeepers or people who were discovered to have been involved with torturing people from the districts that spoke out. I remember one night I woke up screaming from a nightmare. I was back on the table, strapped down and they were torturing me with water. Gale comforted me and made me tell him, tell him every detail.

Six months later, I remember him coming home with a grim expression on his face and tossing a large envelope on the table.

"Open it," was all he said,When I did I gasped. Inside were photographs of the men who tortured me, their faces were horribly disfigured and burned but I recognized them God who could ever forget them. Whatever was done to them must have been horrible beyond belief. When I was finished looking at them, Gale took the envelope and we never spoke of it again, he wanted me to stop hurting, he has always been there for me. He wants to help me now, but he can't because I don't even know what's wrong myself.

I finally decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, and at least see how the district has changed, perhaps if I could plant fresh images in my mind they might chase the old ones out. "Come on Stormy let's go look around, shall we?" We left the hotel and began to walk, no place in particular, just walk. I remembered what Annie had told me so I decided to find the old square where they called my name and the other…Wren, yeah that was his name, I felt a bit guilty for not remembering his name right off. In the ten years since the rebellion, a lot of new buildings have gone up, but there was still enough of the old left to find my way. My mind went back to that day long ago when my grandmother, my sister and my little brother along with Ivan accompanied me to the square. I was so lost in these thoughts that when I briefly looked down at my daughter, I gasped, and almost let out a scream, I thought for a moment I was my grandmother taking me to the reaping.

"Get a grip," I thought, "you're cracking up." Eventually we found the old square, somewhat diminished in size due to recent construction but looking at the surrounding buildings it was the place I remembered. The original district administration building was still there, but appeared to have fallen into disrepair, but the steps as well as the crumbling stage are still there.

"What are we doing mommy?" asks Stormy.

I kneeled down to her eye level, "Someday mommy will tell you all about this, someday when your older, right now I have to do something, wait here."

We moved to where I was pretty sure I stood then walked to the concrete steps, and paused a moment. Somehow I could feel the presence of ghosts, my brother Liam climbed these steps when he was reaped for the 62nd games. A cold wind blew through the derelict square as I slowly climbed the steps, when I reached the top I stood there looking out over the emptyness, remembering how my plan to fool them all was already in motion. The building was boarded up, and a sign read "DANGER NO TRESPASSING THIS BUILDING CONDEMED. I stood there a few more moments remembering my grandmother, my brother and sister as well as Ivan saying goodbye before the peacekeepers whisked them away.

As I descended the steps, a man was standing off to the side his presence startled me.

"You scared me," I gasped, "Who are you?"

He gave me a brief smile, "You're Johanna Mason aren't you?" I wasn't sure how to respond not knowing who he was, he could be anybody, I remembered the knife in my boot and slightly moved my foot so I could grab it in an instant.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Oh you wouldn't remember me, I remember you though, stood right over there when they called your name, I knew your brother Liam too, "

"What do you want?" I asked.

Looking up at the old building he said, "They are gonna tear it down next month, I'm surprised this square isn't filled with equipment, but they're no doubt busy tearing down other vestiges of the old district, gonna build a new department store on this site, by this time next year you won't recognize this place anymore."

I studied him, then asked, "You say you knew my brother, that was a long time ago."

He briefly smiled, "I'm older than I look," then pointing to Stormy he asked, "That your daughter?"

I nodded, then called her over, "I had a little girl like her once."

Not sure where he was going with this , I asked, "What happened?"

He looked down at the ground with a sad expression, "She died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I replied. "Obviously you were never reaped, " I quickly added.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"It's not important Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Wait a minute! I never told you my last name, how do you know that?"

Suspecting some sort of trap, I slowly reached down with my left hand to grab Stormy, and my knife with my right.

"Relax Mrs. Hawthorne I'm not here to hurt you, actually I'm here to give you a message."

"Yeah, and what message would that be?"

He hesitated a moment then replied, "They are at peace and content, they are also very proud of you, and they want you to know that someday you will all meet again."

While I considered what he had just told me, the stranger began to walk away.

"Wait a minute! I called out, "Who's "they?" The man stopped and slightly turned,

"Think about it Johanna!" then he quickly turned a corner and was gone.

I stood there and reached the only conclusion I could, we quickly retraced our steps back to the main street where I asked someone where the cemetery was. They told me that the old cemetery was recently moved to a spot overlooking a small pond, following their directions, I found a well-kept cemetery. With a little hunting I found the graves, new markers had replaced the wood ones, standing in front of the graves of my parents as well as the rest of my family, they were all there, Liam, Sven, Greta, to the right were the graves of my grandparents, somebody had gone to a lot of work to do all this. As I stood there, holding Stormy's hand a strange feeling of peace overcame me, a feeling like I've never experienced in my life. Strangely Instead of crying I felt joy, I also felt a presence. Eventually the feeling slowly faded, but I continued to stand there and think of those now buried at my feet .Finally as I began to leave I spotted Ivan's grave, pausing a moment I reached down and touched the stone with the tips of my fingers.

"Goodbye Ivan." was all I said, then turning, Stormy and I slowly walked away.

That night I slept as I had never slept before, but I dreamed that I was standing in the middle of a beautiful green meadow, Gale and Stormy standing next to me, there seemed to be a haze in front of us I could see what looked like people moving towards us. It seemed to take forever for them to get close enough for me to make out who they were. When they finally got close enough I could see that it was my whole family who approached to about twenty-five feet away. They stopped and began to slowly wave all were smiling. At that point, I awoke with a start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **Four Closure**

I was late returning from my meeting expecting Jo to be in a grumpy mood because we would be eating late, which meant Stormy wouldn't be getting to bed until later as well. When I returned to our room, I found her sitting on the couch reading a story to Stormy. Not being sure what sort of mood she was in, I "tested" the waters with,

"Sorry I'm late, we ended up driving farther than I figured, have you two already eaten, or do you feel like going somewhere?"

Johanna looked up and smiled,

"Why don't we just order something simple from room service, and eat here," she suggested.

We ended up ordering a light snack. As we ate, I noticed a different attitude,

"You seem pretty chipper, feeling better," I asked.

Jo frowned, and shook her head, I-I guess. Strange things have been happening, I don't want to talk about it just yet."

I could see that she was uncomfortable about something, so I let it pass, I learned a long time ago you didn't push Johanna, when she was ready to talk she'd tell me.

After Jo had tucked Stormy in we were getting ready for bed ourselves when Jo came up to me with that look she gets when she wants to play, she sniffed a couple times and grinned,

"I think you need a shower mister," as she started to run her fingers over my shirt. I knew what she wanted so I chuckled, "You think?"

She just smiled and continued to unbutton my shirt. Slipping it off, I disappeared into the bathroom and finished undressing; jumping into the big shower, I wasn't in it more than five seconds before Jo slipped in next to me.

We embraced as I picked her up she wrapped her legs around my waist. Pressing her back against the back of the shower, we let our passions explode.

I Had a brief thought that something did happen today to make her like this, but my thoughts quickly shifted to the situation at hand.

With the hot water raining down on us, we made love, fast and rough the way we liked it.

As I entered her, Jo clawed my back and bit my ear driving me deeper inside of her. Forcing her back against the shower wall, I continued to satisfy her desire. We then dropped to the stall floor with the water still falling, showing no signs of discomfort as the water fell on her face, Jo lay on her back and spreading her legs as she pulled me inside of her. It was only as the water started to turn cold that we stopped. Quickly drying each other, we resumed our passion in bed each driving the other onward.

It was past nine when I opened my eyes; Jo was lying peacefully next to me. Looking at her face, I could tell she had slept without interruption always a good sign. Both of us were completely exposed so I quickly pulled a blanket over our naked bodies, not a minute later did Stormy wander in, "Daddy I'm hungry."

Since we were taking a later train home, I finished up with some calls and paperwork. Something did indeed happen this weekend, Jo's whole demeanor had changed, I was curious and happy at the same time, but I knew she would tell me in her own time, Annie of course would be the first to know, she and Jo were like sisters but it could wait for now. The trip home was uneventful but that's the way I liked it, we spent time as a family, Jo seemed to take a renewed interest in her daughter, I smiled to myself as I watched them laughing and pointing at things out the window, how lucky I was to have them.

My thoughts soon turned to "elephant" in the room, one that Jo kept asking about…Katniss. I promised Jo that I would make another effort at contacting my former love, but then I had to ask myself some hard questions, mainly, "Did I really want to?"

It's been ten years; could her hate for me still be that strong? The only way I could find that out would be to actually go to twelve and confront her, I certainly wasn't going to do that, but the only other way was to ask Haymitch he'd know, Greasy Sae would know as well but she died two years ago. I really needed Haymitch to come to me but I knew he'd never do that on his own, sending a hovercraft for him would only cause speculation and Katniss would soon find out. Finally, I knew what I had to do, and who could get that information for me, but because this last option was so distasteful, I put it off until there were no more choices left.

Effie Trinket…I couldn't think of a more repulsive human being, Jo hated her as much or more than I did. Effie was a survivor I'll give her that much, but I simply couldn't abide what she and a few of her ilk represented, the old ways the capitol incarnate. Effie was smart, after the rebellion she and her friends landed on their feet opening fashion and clothing shops, catering to the rising classes of citizens moving into government and bureaucratic positions. I had heard she was doing quite well, nowadays though her designs were more conservative and restrained, of course, they had to be, in the case of the capitol's past excesses, people had long memories, very long memories. Today clothing styles tended towards the functional and what worked, subdued colors, that sort of thing. Even after all these years, were Effie to go public wearing one of her capitol outfits she would be signing her own death warrant.

Now she stood in my outer office chatting with my secretary I took a deep sigh and went out to meet her. She knew how I felt about her, but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual, giggly and bubbly she greeted me it was clear she was still the same Effie who looked the other way as her charges went to the slaughter.

After our initial greeting I said, I asked you here because I heard you were going to see Haymitch."

"Oh yes, it's been so long, he sent me a note."

"That's unusual," I thought, Haymitch sober long enough to sit down and write someone a note. "Do you suppose there's a chance you could look in on Katniss while your there?"

Effie's face changed immediately to a frown, "She won't see me, the last time I tried she cursed me."

I hadn't heard about that, this was serious. "Well just do what you can, let me know ok? And tell Haymitch I'd like to see him sometime get his ass here we need to talk."

Effie promised to see what she could do, and from some of the hints she dropped, I gathered she was trying to kindle a spark with Haymitch good luck with that I guess.

Effie never stopped back of course, but about a week later, I got a call from Haymitch who actually sounded sober.

"It wouldn't be a good idea right now,"

"What?"

"Visiting Katniss."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah you, she's finally starting to put the past behind her actually starting to smile, it's very fragile man, don't come."

"I just want to know if she's all right?"

Pause, "She's fine, Peeta too, just leave them alone."

"Jo's concerned about her too."

More silence, then, "Just don't come, it wouldn't be good, maybe later."

"I still would like to see you Haymitch."

"Umm I'll think about it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

That evening I told Jo what Haymitch told me, she didn't say too much, and I didn't push it, eventually the whole thing was forgotten as our lives moved on. It was to be a longtime before Jo opened up to me about what had happened to her that day but I was patient, God knows I'd had enough experience at that.


End file.
